


Терапия

by Remira



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Голос у Кая тихий и хриплый ото сна, и Аичи мысленно извиняется перед ним за то, что разбудил, и за то, что собирается сделать или хотя бы попробовать сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терапия

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mushra).



Их тренировки всегда начинаются в одно время и заканчиваются одинаково. Поражением для Аичи и сеансом самоубеждения – для Кая. Убеждением, что темнота вокруг – всего лишь его воображение, что парализованность тела – лишь перенапряжение в мышцах. У него ещё ни разу не получилось преуспеть в этом. Волны панического ужаса накрывают с головой, погребая под собой доводы разума и искорки логики, ультразвуком отдаются в ушах. Когда последняя шестая карта бойцов Аичи покидает поле, Кай тяжело выдыхает и из последних сил цепляется за стойку, до рези в ладонях стискивая края. И стоит так до тех пор, пока Аичи не проскальзывает в кольцо рук, обнимая, осторожно касаясь поцелуем искривлённых в горькой усмешке губ, успокаивающе гладя побледневшее лицо и зажмуренные глаза, цветные пятна под которыми так пугающе похожи на...  
Они день за днём учатся контролировать псайволию Аичи, и это больше походит на приручение дикого зверя – столь же невероятно сильного, сколь и голодного. Аичи мог бы многое рассказать о приручении тех, кто кусает протянутую руку, но и его успехи на этом поприще относительны.  
Псайволия продолжает время от времени выходить из-под контроля, пугая его друзей и больше всего – Кая. И из-за этого у самого Аичи разрывается сердце. Иногда он думает, что они просто делают что-то не так.

– Что ты делаешь?  
Голос у Кая тихий и хриплый ото сна, и Аичи мысленно извиняется перед ним за то, что разбудил, и за то, что собирается сделать или хотя бы попробовать сделать. Ещё раз. И ещё раз.  
Телевизор тихо бормочет на заднем плане, они задремали, когда закончился фильм, и началась какая-то музыкальная программа. Аичи немного лукавит, потому что задремал Кай, а сам он решил действовать на свой страх и риск. Думать о том, что будет, если ничего не получится, если Кай неправильно его поймёт или просто не захочет... об этом было лучше не думать, потому что у Аичи и так уже имелись синяки на заломленных руках и шишка на лбу от излишне близкого знакомства со стенкой. Не по-настоящему конечно, но на воображение игроки Авангарда никогда не жаловались. И потом, случай был просто идеальным – Аичи кое-как уболтал Кая не бежать сегодня никуда сломя голову, а просто провести вечер дома. За просмотром трешевых ужастиков и смешных комедий, наедине с попкорном, мороженым и друг другом.  
Аичи виновато закусывает губу и заканчивает завязывать узел на заведённых за голову запястьях. Он старается не смотреть в зелёные глаза, из которых постепенно улетучивается сон, уступая место пониманию.  
Собственные чувства не вызывали у Аичи сомнений, они просто были – ещё с совсем нежного возраста, когда незнакомый мальчишка подарил ему карту с белым рыцарем и вместе с ней – уверенность в собственных силах. И когда пришло понимание, что благодаря новой встрече с этим удивительным человеком чувства перешли на другой уровень – Аичи просто принял их. Ему не требовалось что-то большее, достаточно было просто находиться рядом и смотреть – на спокойное отстранённое лицо, непослушные волосы, руки, ловко колдующие над колодой Кагеро. Он не знал и, если честно, не очень хотел знать, что в нём смог увидеть сам Тошики, просто однажды они все напились пунша на вечеринке у Мивы, Аичи едва не упал с лестницы, а вместо этого налетел на Кая, впечатавшись своими губами в его. А тот смотрел невозмутимыми невозможными глазами и... в общем, он оказался не против. И уже вот это – взаимное – казалось Аичи чем-то иллюзорным, слишком нежным и светлым, подобно волшебной дымке. Дунь, проснись, обернись – и развеется. Будь его воля, Аичи запер бы Кая дома и сдувал с плеч пылинки, сияя восторженными глазами и преданно виляя хвостом, но поди запрети ему что-нибудь. Тошики светили бы лавры лучшего в мире киллера, имей он возможность убивать взглядом, и Аичи благодарил богов за то, что этой возможности не было.  
И всё же смотреть, как по его вине под тёмной тканью рубашки напрягаются плечи, как стекленеют глаза – было выше его сил. Он этого не планировал, ну, не то чтоб совсем, просто не загадывал, но – всегда остаётся место для чёртового "но".  
– Аичи?  
Аичи мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник – хватит предаваться бессмысленным страданиям, пора возвращаться в реальность, в которой его ждут злой и явно нервничающий Тошики и большая двуспальная кровать. Интересно, зачем Каю, живущему одному, понадобилось так много места?  
– Да, прости, я задумался.  
Кажется, у Кая от его слов вырывается сдавленный смешок. По крайней мере, звук был очень похож, а сам Аичи занимается тем, что гипнотизирует светло-бежевое покрывало, пытаясь собраться с духом и продолжить начатое. Право слово, когда Кай спал, это казалось куда проще!  
– Если это игра или дурацкая шутка, на которую тебя надоумили Мива с Камуи, то лучше прекрати. – Кай на поверку дёргает руками, но те оказываются связаны на совесть, зафиксированные у спинки кровати.  
Голос остаётся верным своему хозяину, но когда Аичи все, же осмеливается поднять глаза – ответный взгляд, на дне которого заполошно мечется паника, говорит ему много больше холодных слов. Этот взгляд не укладывается в систему мировоззрения Аичи. У Кая, которого тот знал, просто не могло быть такого. И это подталкивает к действию.  
Аичи решительно перекидывает ногу через бёдра Кая и тут же цепляется за его рубашку, стараясь поскорее расправиться с пуговицами. В его фантазиях всё выглядело не так, не совсем так... он действовал медленно, плавно и исскушающе, соблазняя, заставляя дыхание обрываться на полувздохах. В действительности же пальцы не слушаются, смущение подстёгивает и торопит, а Кай... Аичи кидает на него украдкой взгляд и нервно дёргает уголком губ, запрещая себе останавливаться. Кай смотрит не него, изумлённо распахнув глаза и, похоже, совершенно не веря увиденному. Что ж, Сэндо может его понять, он сам до сих пор... Пуговицы кончаются неожиданно быстро, открывая взгляду едва тронутую загаром грудь и плоский живот. Аичи удивлённо моргает. Ещё в своих мечтах он совершенно точно был смелее.  
Кай же пользуется заминкой, чтоб извернуться, почти скидывая Аичи с себя, и упирается босой ступнёй тому в грудь.  
– Объяснись, какого чёрта ты вытворяешь. Немедленно.  
Выдыхаемые сквозь зубы слова получаются тяжёлыми, требовательными и почти рычащими. Не то чтобы Аичи часто приходилось иметь дело с ним – таким, но всё лучше, чем это затравленное выражение несколько минут назад.  
– Прости, – в который раз повторяется он. – Но я больше не могу и не хочу видеть, как ты шарахаешься от меня, стоит ослабить контроль над собой. И эти тренировки не помогают, по-моему, они вообще только вредят. Я всё ещё не могу заставить свою силу работать по указке, а ты замыкаешься, закрываешься от меня, стоит только почувствовать её. Кай... почему?  
Кай смотрит на него из-под взлохмаченной чёлки, не моргая, и, разумеется, молчит, сжав губы в тонкую бескровную линию. Молчит, как и всякий раз до того, когда Аичи задавал этот вопрос. Гордый и упрямый, – со смесью нежности и досады думает Аичи. Тошики и не подозревает, что своим молчанием окончательно убеждает Аичи в необходимости осуществления задуманного.  
В Сэндо что-то меняется, на лице появляется та решимость, что была вместе с ним во время последнего боя с Сузугамори. Он никак не комментирует очередной уход от ответа. Вместо этого скользит вперёд с той самой леностью и истомой, о которой сам не подозревает, накрывая тело Кая собой. Уверенность во взгляде странным образом перекликается с просящим тоном:  
– Тогда... просто... просто позволь мне.  
И, не оставляя возможности ответить, целует, напористо и жадно. Втягивает в рот нижнюю губу, прикусывает её и тут же отпускает, с силой проводит языком по плотно стиснутым зубам, не давая себе шанса передумать и вместе с тем пытаясь отвлечь Кая. Тот дёргается под ним, выгибаясь, желая скинуть с себя, но зафиксированные над головой руки оставляют слишком малый простор для манёвров. Аичи проводит руками по бокам, ощущая мягкость кожи и рельеф рёбер, коротко щиплет соски и поднимается выше, оглаживая шею и выпирающий кадык. На секунду отстранившись, берёт любимое лицо в ладони, целует смеженные веки, упрашивая, уговаривая. На кратком и по-детски невинном поцелуе в нос Кай замирает, и Аичи замирает вместе с ним, ожидая его решения. Кай смотрит на него сквозь застлавшую глаза поволоку несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, кажущихся минутами, а потом закусывает губу и кивает. И Аичи не может сдержать радостной улыбки, от которой у Кая слепит в глазах и щемит сердце. Как сказал Сэндо, он должен только позволить – это ведь действительно очень просто.  
От радостного горлового пения и желания хоть чуть-чуть попрыгать по комнате Аичи удерживает только понимание, что Кай вряд ли оценит жест как должно. Поэтому он позволяет себе лишь широкую искреннюю улыбку, пытаясь хоть как-то подбодрить ею настороженного друга, внимательно наблюдающего за ним. Он ещё раз быстро целует Кая в нос – тот смешно и как-то по-кошачьи фыркает, – и стягивает через голову футболку, стремясь поскорее восстановить контакт. Сейчас главным было не давать Каю возможности думать – один Бог ведал, какие породистые тараканы бродили у того в голове.  
Соприкосновение обнажённой кожи заставляет их на секунду замереть, а потом Аичи ловит губами сосок, и Кай давится воздухом на вдохе. Он прикрывает глаза и старается просто чувствовать знакомые и в то же время узнаваемые заново руки, насильно загоняя беспокойную тьму в самый угол сознания. И чем дольше он вслушивается в свои ощущения, тем больше убеждается, что собственное тело его предаёт – дыхание становится сложнее контролировать, кожа покрывается мурашками и горит в местах, где её касались осторожные ладони, и хочется выгнуться, подставиться, продлить прикосновения. Что бы там ни задумал маленький стервец, Каю нравилось, и лучше бы ему сейчас было не останавливаться.  
Аичи же с неожиданной для себя жадностью упивается предоставленной свободой действий, до сих пор до конца не веря, что ему разрешили, что можно. Можно безнаказанно скользить руками по гладкой коже, чертить на ней асимметричные узоры, царапать и сжимать, можно целовать высокую шею, куснуть тонкую кожу под подбородком и у ключиц, оставляя маленькие пятнышки-метки, можно прочертить языком влажную дорожку по выпирающим рёбрам, поцеловать ямку пупка и погладить чувствительную кожу у кромки джинс. Сознание мутит от дозволения. Но ещё больше опаляет мысль, что он наверняка единственный, кому Кай, этот невозможный, неуживчивый, упрямый болван, позволил касаться себя... так. Аичи не может представить на своём месте никого другого и это безумно, безумно льстит. Хочется ластиться, кричать, да хоть достать Луну с неба. Что угодно, лишь бы оправдать полученное доверие.  
Аичи переводит дыхание, подтягивается выше и ловит чужие губы, одновременно нашаривая рукой молнию и недвусмысленную выпуклость под ней. Кай вздрагивает и с готовностью отвечает на поцелуй, будто только того и ждал. Целуется он с теми же самоуверенностью и напором, с какими играет в Авангард, разве что хладнокровие напрочь отказывает. Он сорвано дышит в поцелуй и кусается, выгибаясь дугой в попытки прижаться теснее, почувствовать больше, за неимением возможности в ответ шарить по телу Аичи руками. Он бы предпочёл, чтоб его развязали, он бы очень многое отдал за это, но Аичи вряд ли стал бы связывать его по прихоти, и Каю приходится признать, что ему хочется, практически необходимо – довериться хоть кому-то спустя столько времени. Позволить направлять себя.  
От возбуждения потряхивает, Аичи чувствует, как сердце суматошно колотится о рёбра, как тело под ним бьёт крупной нетерпеливой дрожью, и затягивать дальше становится невыносимо. Он торопливо избавляется от остатков одежды, попеременно краснея, бледнея и стараясь не встречаться с Каем взглядом, затем стягивает с самого Тошики джинсы вместе с бельём. Тот извивается, пытаясь помочь, и едва не попадает пяткой Аичи в глаз. Вместо этого удар приходится в лоб, они замирают, а затем Аичи смеётся, разряжая обстановку. Ощущение, что они делают что-то не так, постепенно уходит.  
Рассматривать лежащего перед ним обнажённого друга – до странного уязвимого, будто вместе с одеждой утратившего часть своей холодной брони, – очень неловко, и Аичи смущается, то и дело опуская глаза, но всё равно не может удержаться и смотрит. Большими глотками утоляет внутренний голод и не может насытиться и поверить, что всё это – ему. Вместе с выпирающими тазовыми косточками, подтянутым прессом, сбившейся к плечам рубашкой и припухшими от поцелуев губами. Кай вспыхивает под этим взглядом, встряхивает головой, а затем улыбается самым краешком губ и вытягивает ногу, гладя Аичи по бедру и выше, но обходя стороной самое главное. Вторую ногу он сгибает в колене, и Аичи впервые начинает сомневаться, кто тут кого соблазняет.  
Смазка находится быстро, на прикроватной тумбочке. В конце концов, Аичи подготовился, на что Кай только фыркает – робкий друг оказывается просто кладезью сюрпризов. Аичи устраивается между расставленных ног, но прежде, чем взяться за смазку, несколько раз проводит рукой по члену, гладя и сжимая, целует мелко подрагивающую коленку и несколько раз – нежную кожу с внутренней стороны бёдер. Поднимает взгляд, напарываясь на лихорадочно блестящие глаза, и желание спросить ещё раз отпадает само собой.  
Гель холодит разгорячённую кожу, и Кай вздрагивает от контраста, когда первый палец осторожно касается его входа. Аичи действует медленно, будто боится спугнуть, и совершенно точно не хочет причинить вреда, но внезапно осознание собственной беззащитности сейчас бьёт под дых. Сведённые руки начинает покалывать. Кай перебирает пальцами, нащупывая мягкую ленту ткани, и цепляется за неё как за нить связи с реальностью, пока бархатная тьма клубится под веками – так чертовски не вовремя. Аичи чувствует, как по телу разливается знакомое тепло, как Кай напрягается, но слишком увлечён процессом, чтоб отвлечься. Он мнёт и тискает упругую ягодицу, пока пальцы второй руки настойчиво ласкают гладкие и скользкие от смазки мышцы, растягивая, разрабатывая. Опомниться получается, только когда до того упрямо не издававший ни звука Кай вдруг низко протяжно стонет и зажимается вокруг уже трёх пальцев. Аичи дёргается, как от удара, и удерживает себя от того, чтоб слишком резко вытащить пальцы, боясь сделать хуже. Хоть и не понимает что происходит, пока не берёт лицо Кая в ладони, шепча какую-то нежную чушь и уговаривая открыть глаза, а когда тот слушается, смаргивая непрошенные слёзы – видит в них отражение своих собственных. И перламутровые всполохи псайволии. Он заставляет себя не паниковать, потому что вот оно – он добился своего и это, вероятно, его единственный шанс разобраться с проблемой раз и навсегда. Потому что сейчас он просто не имеет права проявить собственную слабость и сбежать, как когда-то сбежал сам Тошики, оставив его один на один с неизвестной силой. Проблема заключается в том, что Аичи так и не смог придумать, что будет делать, если псайволия снова проявит себя. И, если честно, ему было бы намного проще, изволь Кай рассказать, что именно с ним происходит. Это огромное упущение, но Аичи просто надеялся, что сможет показать Каю свои настоящие эмоции, что никогда не сделает ему больно и никому другому не позволит – ни своей силе, ни кому бы то ни было. Что он больше не один.  
Аичи не замечает, как шепчет всё это вслух, это и ещё что-то очень важное и вместе с тем абсолютно бессмысленное. Обнимая и целуя куда придётся, пока дрожь не унимается под его руками. Кай издаёт тихий, всхлипывающий звук, и поднимает абсолютно сухие глаза, хотя взгляд плавающий, будто он пытается, но никак не может сфокусировать его на лице Аичи. В конце концов, он прекращает попытки, неуклюже подтягиваясь выше, мимолётно мажет губами по щеке и утыкается Аичи в плечо, вдыхая смесь запахов мыла, пота и молодого тела. Сам Сэндо боится лишний раз пошевелиться, чтоб не потревожить внезапное умиротворение, только перебирает жёсткие взъерошенные пряди.  
Они сидят так какое-то время, пока Кай не отстраняется, мягко, но уверенно выпутываясь из объятий, и переворачивается, выкручивая ленту. У Аичи от этого намёка и откровенного предложения себя, и, чёрт возьми, от одного только вида – перехватывает дыхание, и он торопливо прижимает ладонь к лицу, опасаясь, как бы кровь не пошла носом. Такого он не представлял себе совершенно точно, но отказаться сейчас, когда столько уже пройдено...  
Обмирая от собственной смелости, Аичи снова зачерпывает смазку, проводя меж ягодиц и проверяя растянутость. На ответное глухое рычание получается только улыбнуться – нетерпеливый, как и всегда. Поцелуй приходится сперва на лопатку, затем на шейные позвонки, а потом Аичи прикусывает взмыленный загривок и выкручивает сосок, стараясь отвлечь от болезненного проникновения. Разумеется, получается плохо. Кай тихо стонет сквозь зубы и подаётся вперёд, невольно пытаясь отстраниться, и снова зажимается. Аичи терпеливо ждёт, когда пальцы начинает покалывать от притока силы. На висках выступают капельки пота от усилий сдержать её, не дать проявить себя, только не сейчас! Однако, к его собственному удивлению, Кай не начинает снова нервничать, напротив, стянутые жгутом мышцы расслабляются. Тяжёлое сорванное дыхание фоном шумит в ушах, а затем Кай сильнее прогибается в пояснице и сам насаживается до конца. Из горла Аичи вырывается тонкий всхлип, приходится зажмурить глаза и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы не кончить тут же – так невероятно тесно и горячо внутри. Когда вновь получается связно мыслить, Аичи находит член любовника – слово вибрирует на языке и кажется до удивительного взрослым, – несколько раз проводит по всей длине и сам начинает медленно раскачиваться. Кай что-то тихо мычит и загнанно дышит, а потом вдруг вздрагивает всем телом и в голос стонет, кажется, удивляя себя не меньше, чем Аичи. Последнему же приходится признать, что этот звук сводит его с ума. Хочется услышать его ещё раз, и ещё, и Аичи позволяет себе увеличить амплитуду, двигается быстрее, размашистее, пытаясь воспроизвести вызвавшее стон движение. Сдерживать себя становится всё сложнее, когда Аичи несколько раз задевает чувствительную точку, и Кай трясёт головой, пытаясь согнать жаркий липкий дурман, но в итоге желание почувствовать большее, полнее побеждает. И он снова выгибается под неумелыми, но так старающимися доставить удовольствие ласками, и подстраивается под ритм Аичи, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу. Завившиеся во влажные колечки волосы липнут к плечам.  
Удержаться на грани долго не получается, в конце концов, они оба подростки и долгие любовные игрища – явно не их стезя. Аичи понимает это, когда случайно опускает взгляд вниз и видит, как его член исчезает меж округлых половинок. Сердце едва не выскакивает из горла, а низ живота скручивает в жгучую спираль, которая сжимается до предела, а потом резко распрямляется, затапливая тело волной удовольствия.  
Когда получается отдышаться, Аичи медленно выходит, как во сне наблюдая за собственной рукой, собирающей маленький белёсый ручеёк. Кончики пальцев осторожно поглаживают покрасневшее, ещё не успевшее закрыться отверстие, лаская растревоженные чувствительные стенки. Кая бьёт мелкой дрожью, он коротко стонет, и Аичи отмирает. Торопливо бормочет извинения, вновь находя и сжимая в пальцах твёрдую пульсирующую плоть. Тошики хватает нескольких движений рукой и поцелуя в загривок, в след от недавнего укуса. Бёдра подаются навстречу последний раз, и он обмякает всем телом, заваливаясь на бок, и Аичи торопится развязать давно ненужные путы.  
Они долго лежат в тишине и сгущающихся сумерках, и Аичи так и не решается нарушить это ощущение уюта. Он обнимает Кая сзади, прижимаясь к тёплой спине и время от времени поглаживая плоский живот, мышцы которого забавно подрагивают под прикосновениями. Возбуждение утихло и больше не возвращается, вместо него пришли покой и умиротворение, и Аичи искренне надеется, что Кай испытывает то же самое. Сомнения тают, когда Тошики оборачивается в объятьях, немного резким и неловким движением приобнимает Аичи сам и, устраивая подборок поверх его макушки, едва слышно выдыхает благодарное "спасибо".

_© Remira, 17.08.2012._


End file.
